thank you pizza
by LandMIA
Summary: robbin ( oc) orders pizza. who would have gussed that deidara would be delivering. one shot deidara x oc romance fanfiction. thank pandaluver13 for this and read some of her stuff! okay enjoy!


Thank the pizza

Okay this is a deidara and oc fanfiction. I have wrote this for a good friend pandaluver13 ! go and read some stuff! Anyway panda gave me a plot and I just you know added some detail! Hope you enjoy. This is most lightly be a one shot; inless you guess want me and pandaluver13 to carry on :)

Robbin's P.O.V

i dropped my bag on the floor, and put my wet coat on the hanger. I know I was forgetting something. I shugged it off for now, but I would think of it sooner or later. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I gasped at the sight. Empty. Empty. That's what I forgot! I forgot to go food shopping! Oh good lord. I sat down at the table thinking. What could I do for dinner tonight. I was not leaving this flat, it was pouring down. I finally decided to order pizza. I got off the chair and walked in the front room; picked up the phone and rang the pizza place. I think it was called akat suki. It was rated really good. I ordered the normal pizza. I'm not really into the toppings. They said they would be here asap.

I then went looking for my book and got myself a drink. I picked up a dr pepper and war and peace. I have read the book about 25 times. I love it what can I say. I sat down putting the history of jack the ripper on and reading war and peace. I turned the lamp on when it reached 8, it was winter so it got darker quickly. I sat there for around fifteen minutes when the door bell went; I jumped up to get it, almost falling over the carpet as I went by. I reached the door and answered. I came face to chest. I blushed as I realized his cloths were clinging to him and showing that he had a fair build. Enough to impress me. of corse at that time my eyes had widened. I herd a chuckle turned scarlet and looked up at a man. Some would mistake him for a girl until you saw his face. He was pretty good looking…. WAIT! What on earth am I thinking?! Okay keep your cool… oh wait stupid robbin I already lost that. I again realized that I had one been staring and two they, yes they, were dripping wet from the rain. I snapped back into reality.

"I…I'm s…sorry come i…in, it's p…pouring down out t…there." I said stuttering like my besti hinata used to, and still does sometimes. The blonde one chuckled again and walked in, the other following in suit and ran over to my fish tank staring in awe. They came in and stood awkwardly in the middle of my living room. Poor sods.

" erm you c…can sit. H…here give m…me your j…jackets. I will p…put them u…up" the blonde one smiled and handed me his coat, as did the other one. I smiled at them both. I felt eyes on me as I walked and put the coats on the hangers. I quickly picked up my bag while I was there. I had work to do after all. I walked back into the living room. The blonde came up to me and asked me

"hey I forgot to as your name hn?" I nodded

"my n…names robbin andria michiru. But j…just call m…me r…robbin. " god damn my stuttering. He smiled.

"the names deidara hn and nice name hn" I smiled. I put my hand out for him to shake it, to my delight he did.

"um I will get you guys some towels. Your still socking" I said not stuttering. He smiled at me.

"okay hn. Oh and that tobi hn" I nodded and went to the bathroom. I keep my towels in there. I got two and came back in the room. Problem was that I had to carry the washing to the kitchen and carrying two towels was a pain. Oh well.

I walked in, deidara turned his head; his hair falling just the right way. He saw me struggling a guess because he came over quickly and took the washing of my hands, I went to protest but he just walked of. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

I gave tobi his towel then walked over to where deidara was meant to be. But he wasn't there. I looked around. I walked back over to tobi

"have you seen deidara?" I asked, he simply shook his head and continued to stare at my fish tank. I then herd something form the kitchen so I went inside.

"oh hi deidara here, your towel. Wheres my washing?" I asked he nodded toward the washing machine. I sighed in relief.

"thank you so much, that pile was such a pain!" I sighed again. I walked over and gave him a quick hug. Then pulled back and went back to the front room. I sat down getting my home work out. I still go to school. Well more like job school. I'm 18. Anyway, I began my homework. I got through a good amount before I felt someone stand in front of me. I looked up and saw deidara. He looked at me nervously… well ish anyway.

"um hn where is your bathroom?" he asked eventually. I giggled and blushed. I pointed down he hall; my eyes were closed and I was smiling.

"down there, it's the only door you cant miss it." I said he nodded and walked a little faster than normal down the hall. I giggled, then tobi spoke to me.

"um miss?"

"just call me robbin tobi" he giggled childishly and nodded

"r…robbin can I have a chocolate that's hot pwease?" I laughed at his manner.

"of corse wait here for a moment while I get it."

I turned and left. I made his drink then walked back in. however, to my dearest misfortune, tobi and deidara were having a pillow fight. When tobi threw the pillow at diedara, and he dogged it, instead it hit me. spilling the hot drink all over me. I squealed and grabbed my shorts and lifted them of my skin. It was so hot! Deidara gasped and ran over to me, and started shouting at tobi.

"tobi you idiot! You hurt her you fool!" deidara lobbed a pillow at tobi who got it right in the face. " hn are you alright?" he was worried? Awwwwww!

"I'm all right thank you deidara. I will go and change, be back in a moment"

I walked away, however I did feel deidara's eyes one me. I went into my room. I got some bed cloths out and took of everything else. I got some new underwear on and put the pj's on. Then, just as I finished, the door opened and closed again. I didn't move. I couldn't I was scared. Then I felt a shove, and fell onto the bed. I was about to scream; when I felt lips on mine. I shut up ( quite litrally ) when I saw who it was. He pulled back

"are you ok hn?" deidara?!

"deidara what are you doing?!"

"listen hn I never get what I want. I have to work in the akat suki. I must work with tobi. I don't want to, but I have no choice. But you know what hn?"

"w…what?" I stuttered.

"I will get what I want. And I want you." My breath hitched. He wanted me? my question is lust or love.

"what for?" I said darkly, he hned in a questioning manner. I said again. " do you want me for lust or love?" I asked in a more demanding manner. He chuckled.

"hn, if it were lust then I wouldn't go with you. Your to precious for only a one night stand. My answer hn? Love." My eyes widened. He really loved me.

"you really love me deidara?"

"yes hn. I do" I laughed good heartedly.

"I think I do to. But wait."

"hm?"

"we j…just met."

"I don't give a damn hn, I love you that's that."

That was so painfully blissfully. Where were you deidara? Deidara moved in the next week. Tobi, shamefully, moved next door. However. I have some grate news for deidara. I hope its good news.

Deidara the door to our house. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"deidara, I have some news." He looked at me.

"what is it love?" I smiled.

"I'm…I'm pregnant!" deidara looked at me. then a grin spread across his face.

"this is brilliant! Come here" we hugged and kissed. And that night I fell asleep in his arm. Just thinking about our future. Thank you pizza!


End file.
